Over the Distance: A MaxRalts tragedy
by Dark Deception
Summary: ONESHOT! This takes place when Ralts instead dies, and Max decides to come with it. Song: Over the Distance. Special apperance from: The Evening City Ouendan. R&R. No flame. Trust me! There's enough tragedy in it as it is.


**DD: We can surely know that the song 'Over the Distance' is placed to the episode of Pok'emon: Advanced battle, this would throw in a reminder of what a real tradegy would feel.**

**Rin: But the song feels so sad... (weeps)**

**DD: It's okay Rin. This is just going to be a re-immaging of the moment when after Max brung Ralts to the Pok'emon Emergency Hospital. (this Pok'ecenter is far diffrent from all others)**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the song: 'Over the Distance' nor Pok'emon.

Max went to the Pok'emon Emergency Hospital

"Nurse Joy? You have to get Ralts operated! I think it's suffering more than a fever!" Max yelled as someone else, besides Nurse Joy, walked in. "I'll take care of the problem." A doctor spoke. Max starts to look at him, (He looks like Kai Domeki from Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan), and said: "Who are you?" "I'm Dr. Kai Domeki. Leader of the Evening City Cheer Squad, but I'm just a Doctor like the others." (Familiar? Because he IS Kai Domeki. SPOILER!) "Can you find out what's wrong with Ralts? It's suffering from more than a fever!" Max criedas his heart begins to fill slowly with tradegy. "We will try the best we can." Dr. Kai said as he calls out his team. "Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan!" The other four yelled. Their name (Which this story contains more spoilers) are: Physhicist Ryuta Ippongi, M.D. Hajime Tanaka, Pharmicists Saito Atsushi, and Suzuki Ittetsu. "We will succeed in saving Ralts' live. We WILL succeed!" Dr. Kai yelled as he and the others head in the O.R.

Max looked through the window of the O.R. "Ralts, please stay alive. think of the fun and adventures we could have, once Gardevoir decides for you to be with me for eternity." Max quietly wispered as he imagins what his life would be with Ralts.

(Music begins)

_Saigen naku tsuzuite iku_

_Konpeki na hitotsu no nami ni notte_

_Souzou wa fukurande iku_

_Kankyou no henka wo nikundemo hakanai_

_Arayuru kaigan wo aruite kita anata no mune ni_

_Nani ga dekiru darou_

_Aitai toki ni aenai_

(music pauses)

Kai looks at the sheets about Ralts' situation. "This look bad."

(Music resumes)

_Nan ni mo iranai anata ni furetai_

_Machi de surechigau kaze ga mune ni shimiru_

_Omoidasu tabi shinpai shite mitari_

_Namida ga hitotsubu dakedo anata ni wa todokanai_

_Isso aimai de ii ya_

_Kodou ni riyuu wo sagasu you ni naru no nara_

_Tsugi ni au hi ni wa kitto tsuyoku naru_

_Nan ni mo iranai anata ni furetai_

_Ikiba wo nakushita uta ga mune ni hibiku_

_Umaku oyogenai ano toki no mirai_

_Doushitemo tooi_

_Dakedo anata ja nakya imi nai_

(Music pauses)

Ralts is startin to cough up blood as Ryuta freaks out. "Holy F-bombs! The Ralts' coughing up blood! This is harder than we exepect!"

(Music resumes)

_Ki ga tsukeba mata koko ni iru_

_Hajimari no basho nukumori no koe_

(Music pauses)

Max looks very dissapointed as he decides to do the right thing. "Since Ralts is about to depart to the afterlife, then I shall go with it" Max wispered as he drank the soul release potion, sending him to the hereafter, to wait for Ralts.

(Music resumes)

_Omotte ita yori amaku wa nai mitai_

_Isso ima goto tobbara te kite hoshii_

_Sora de utaenai kotori no koe mitai_

_Konna ni kurushii_

_Dakedo anata ja nakya..._

_Tonde yukitai ima sugu aitai_

_Jibun no mimi de ai shiteru-tte kikitai no_

_Shinjite itai mamotte itai_

_Tsunagatte itai..._

(Music ends)

The vitals of the Ralts dies as Ralts' soul departs, leaving it's shell gray. "My god! so that's how psychic Pok'emon die!" Saito yells as Kai looks deeply hopeless. Ryuta, on the other hand, keeps washing his hands clean, saying: "Never look at blood! Never look at blood".

As Kai opens the door to tell Max the awful news, he saw Max's body, laying on the floor. "Hmmm... It seems that he want to be with Ralts in the afterlife." Kai said as he looks at the stars outside. "Max, Ralts. Good luck being together in heaven." he calmly spoken as he takes off his hat and prayed.

The End, of this oneshot.

**May: (wailing after reading the fanfic) WHY MAX!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE!!!**

**DD: (Slaps May softly) It's ok. That's just a fanfic.**

**May: (Sobs) okay.**

**Max: Wait a minute? I was carrying a soul release potion? I don't remember having that! Well, that and meeting the Ouendan.**

A/N: The song: 'Over the distance' is owned by Hitomi Yaida and the lyrics was found at one of the 4 FAQ section at GameFaq. R&R. No flames.


End file.
